<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>垃圾分类回收 by Wnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246148">垃圾分类回收</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wnn/pseuds/Wnn'>Wnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SNH48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3p, F/F, 原设abo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wnn/pseuds/Wnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>分门别类的投放</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>张语格/孔肖吟/戴萌</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>垃圾分类回收</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>来自@boomboomlog的约稿</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一</p>
<p> </p>
<p>张语格把枪从皮质的枪托里面卸下来，安静的摆在桌上。</p>
<p>高跟鞋的声音踢踢踏踏的由远及近，最后在门前停了，老神在在的。</p>
<p>张语格用指腹抵着枪身，轻飘飘的说，门没锁。</p>
<p>鞋尖就从门缝里悄悄卡进来，碾开宿舍门，孔肖吟笑嘻嘻的把半张脸探出来：“就你一个人呀。”</p>
<p>张语格没回头：“她去跟同学吃饭了，晚点才回来。”</p>
<p>“哎呦，谁问她了。”孔肖吟就近拉了把椅子坐下，挨着张语格坐了，看见桌上的枪撇撇嘴：“你说这一天天的，也不跟她们出去玩，盯着把枪干嘛呢。”她抬手想把张语格额边上的碎发撩上去，‘以前也没见你这么闷啊……“</p>
<p>张语格一把抓了她的手，孔肖吟就开始哎唷哎唷的叫唤：“疼疼疼！“张语格看着她装，没办法放了手，很无奈的问：”你怎么混进宿舍的。“</p>
<p>孔肖吟就堆起一张笑脸，继续哄她：“我总有办法嘛。“她指尖若有若无的划过张语格的脸，”她什么时候回来？“</p>
<p>“我怎么知道。“张语格垂下眼睛继续看着枪，”你想干嘛。“</p>
<p>“你不知道啊。“孔肖吟轻笑了两声，主动凑过去吻她。</p>
<p>张语格不喜欢喝水，唇略有干燥，孔肖吟拿自己的口红去蹭，染的她周围都绯红一片。张语格不甘示弱的咬了回去，孔肖吟吃痛的嘶了一声：“喜欢咬人的毛病能不能改改。“</p>
<p>“不行。“张语格说。</p>
<p>信息素猛然在狭小的空间里面爆开，孔肖吟哼了两声，伸过手揽了张语格的脖子想继续这个吻。张语格把脸转过来回应她，手在孔肖吟腰间上下摸索，试图解开她的裙子。</p>
<p>“你急什么。“孔肖吟抽了口气问她。</p>
<p>“说不定她等会儿就回来。“张语格把她的耳坠含在口里，向上攀吻，用牙尖刺她的耳朵。</p>
<p>“嘁。“孔肖吟不耐烦的把张语格好好扎着的衬衫扯出来，手在她胯间按了按，”她回来又怎么的。“</p>
<p>张语格觉得好笑，在她脖子上咬了一口：“你知道我们在干嘛吗？“</p>
<p>“偷情啊。“孔肖吟回答的理所当然，仿佛这件事是天地良俗，理应被所有人平等待之。张语格听了就骂她：”你还要不要脸。“</p>
<p>孔肖吟就说脸能当饭吃吗，想了想又幸灾乐祸的补充，哦还能勾引你们这些臭alpha。</p>
<p>张语格听的生气，反手把一把把她抱到自己身上，手从背后窜进来，愣了愣说：你怎么没穿？孔肖吟没搭话，偏过头去嗅张语格颈后的腺体，浓郁的信息素横冲直撞，把孔肖吟刺激的发昏，她绕着张语格的颈侧舔吻，腰往前刮蹭，想去触碰身下涨起来的东西。</p>
<p>张语格索性把手抽出来，从裙子内侧探进去，只伸到大腿内侧就碰了一手湿。再往前就是颤颤巍巍的软肉，丝毫没有布料的阻隔。张语格心里窝火，明白孔肖吟这是专门来挨操的，对象是她或者别人都无关紧要。于是她收回手，暴躁的解开皮带扣，又火急火燎的把裤子拉链往下拉，结果拉到一半就卡住了，死活解不开。</p>
<p>张语格脸青一阵红一阵的，孔肖吟嗔怪的看了她一眼，主动从她身上褪下来，半跪在地上，用牙齿叼着拉链扣慢慢往下解，然后用鼻尖把裤子蹭到两边，隔着内裤开始舔发涨的腺体。张语格仰起头，一手扶着孔肖吟的头，一手按在她的肩膀上，舒服的闷哼。腺体顶端渗出体液，混着孔肖吟的口水一起沾湿了内裤，黏黏糊糊的沾在身上。张语格有点受不了：“帮我脱了。“</p>
<p>孔肖吟咬着内裤的边缘往下扯，硬挺着的腺体直接蹦了出来，悬在半空晃晃悠悠的，一下一下拍着孔肖吟的脸。孔肖吟也不在意，手动把张语格的裤子褪到膝盖边，凑上去含着旁边的精囊，舌头在腺体底部来回游荡。她吮了一会儿才离开，接着开始从头部往下含，牙齿在腺体两侧轻微碰撞，主动吞吐着。</p>
<p>张语格呼吸几乎没法平稳，开口让孔肖吟坐过来。孔肖吟腿已经软的哆嗦，双手支撑着才勉强站起来。张语格搂过她的腰，再次把她抱在身上坐着，顺手在孔肖吟的腿跟摸了一把，举起沾满水渍的手给孔肖吟看。孔肖吟明白这是一种命令，于是心甘情愿的又含住张语格的手指舔弄。张语格握着腺体上下套弄了一会儿，在孔肖吟软肉缝间来回磨蹭，沾着体液就往她小穴里撞。</p>
<p>孔肖吟还含着她的手指，一举被进入的肿胀感直冲体内，她下意识的收缩内壁，紧紧咬住张语格的腺体。张语格额头冒了冷汗，哄着孔肖吟：“没事，没事，你太紧了，松一松，别夹我。“</p>
<p>孔肖吟脑袋发昏，只照着张语格说的话去做，放任张语格在随意进出她体内。张语格往前挺腰，腺体倚着内壁往深处刺过去，顶端在阴道里狠狠碾过每一处褶皱。孔肖吟气都喘不过来，张着嘴却喊不出声，一时间海潮般汹涌的快感沿着血液在她身体里面流淌，悬在空中的指尖都开始微颤。</p>
<p>“张语格…张语格”孔肖吟任由不知所谓的生理泪水涌出来，迷茫中她想要去亲张语格，张语格低了头躲过吻，把她的身子往上提，一口咬住发涨挺立的乳尖。</p>
<p>两方刺激之下孔肖吟不可抑制的哭叫出声，张语格加快了下体的抽送速度。孔肖吟的臀肉在撞击下晕成一片粉色，穴口不断吞吐着粗大的腺体，媚肉被操的几乎外翻，随着张语格的进出连带起透明粘稠的体液，在交合出牵起又下坠。</p>
<p>只有这个时候张语格才会变回五年前的乖小孩。她留恋的蹭着孔肖吟肩膀处散开的头发，贪婪掠夺omega香甜的信息素。“姐姐，姐姐。”张语格几乎是乞求一样的语气，“让我射进去好不好。”</p>
<p>“呜…”孔肖吟被操的说不出话，胡乱把眼泪抹在张语格的前襟上面。张语格反手扣住她的头，腺体在小穴里狠狠操弄着敏感点。</p>
<p>“求我。”临近高潮时张语格又重新长大了，她把孔肖吟的头掰起，强迫她正视自己，“求我操你，求我射给你。”孔肖吟抖的不成样子，只好红着眼眶顺着张语格的话求饶：“求求你，呜……快射给我……射在里面……”</p>
<p>张语格一口咬住她脖颈后埋藏的凸起，滚烫的精液全数涌在小穴里面，生理反应让孔肖吟死死咬住张语格的腺体。张语格发泄完后猛然清醒过来，虎牙正停留在孔肖吟后脖颈上磨蹭，只差半点就要标记了。</p>
<p>“……”张语格缓缓抽出疲软的腺体，精液没了阻塞，混着孔肖吟的体液流到腿上，“会不会怀孕。”</p>
<p>交合处还残留着欢爱的热度，孔肖吟无力的抱住张语格的毛茸茸的头，精液从小穴里流出的酸麻感从脊椎骨窜上，她可以感受到自己的花穴仍在一张一合的收缩：“……我有吃长期避孕药。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二</p>
<p> </p>
<p>最后还是孔肖吟帮着把两人的下体清理干净，又好好帮她整理了衣服，“咔”的一声扣上皮带。</p>
<p>“姐姐走啦。”孔肖吟开门前说。这一句话也伴着关门声离开了张语格。张语格楞楞的看着严丝缝合的裤链，一会儿觉得自己还是五年前的小孩儿，看看桌上的枪才醒了过来。</p>
<p>当初她好像也是这样，做完就走。拔吊无情这几个字真是为孔肖吟量身定做，只不过拔的是张语格自己的吊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>张语格的分化在同龄人中略显迟缓，长到十八岁还是个羸弱的小孩子。家里认定了她是个omega，几乎对她不存什么指望，由着她跟街坊四邻瞎玩。</p>
<p>孔肖吟住的跟张语格隔了两三条街，也忘了怎么熟起来的，反正最后只记得张语格老是黏她黏的死紧，甩都甩不开的那种。那时候孔肖吟已经是个漂亮omega了，追她的人从她家门口能排到张语格家院子里。每回有情书递过来孔肖吟也都笑嘻嘻的接了，转过街角就扔进垃圾桶，连拆都不会拆。偶尔有死缠烂打的追到孔肖吟身边，孔肖吟就一把搂过小跟屁虫说，好呀，这是我女儿，要不你们也先亲近亲近？</p>
<p>张语格的分化来的很突然。她还记得那天她正好在孔肖吟家央她出去玩。孔肖吟在卧室里面磨磨蹭蹭的化妆，张语格就坐在床上看她，看着看着孔肖吟忽然觉得不对劲，房间里莫名其妙传来alpha的味道。起初她还以为是哪个不要脸的流氓骚扰到家门口来了，等她转过头一看，小孩已经在床上难受的直不起身了。</p>
<p>孔肖吟发誓自己打死都没想到张语格能分化成alpha。</p>
<p>初分化的发情热很剧烈。张语格蜷在床上，热的头昏脑胀，只顾抱着孔肖吟平常睡的枕头嗅来嗅去，企图寻找一点omega残留的信息素。孔肖吟在旁边看的心惊胆颤，想暂时离开又怕留张语格一个人在家出事情，自己又被信息素干扰的头昏脑胀。最后她心一横，也爬上床吻住了张语格。</p>
<p>性事发生在夏天的傍晚。张语格所拥有的仅剩记忆是孔肖吟湿热紧致的甬道，以及最后留在孔肖吟腰侧的白浊。</p>
<p>后来她们也断断续续做过几次，偶尔在夜里，大部分时间都是清晨。小孩还没学会压制晨勃时候释放的信息素，每每是她还没清醒的时候已经被动了情的孔肖吟主动把腺体含在嘴里套弄，等张语格睁开眼睛总能望见孔肖吟湿润的眼。</p>
<p>张语格初尝情爱，做的生涩而毫不节制。她只管野蛮的进入，把勃起的腺体直接一捅到底。孔肖吟就慢慢的教她怎么做才能更爽，教她去舔吻自己的耳垂和脖颈，教她怎么寻找最敏感的点，还教她怎么欲迎还拒，才能足够挑逗起自己的性欲。张语格食髓知味，进步的很快。</p>
<p>当然稚嫩的性爱也有它自己的好处，张语格腺体足够粗长，即使是简单的插入也能够带来足够的愉悦。孔肖吟很敏感，往往是她自己高潮了两三次张语格还没射精，这种时候她只有央求张语格快点射的份，张语格操的欲仙欲死，没有心思再去听身下的哀求，只管挺腰猛干。到最后两个人的汗夹杂着体液和精液一块打湿了床单，孔肖吟就指使张语格去换了新的。</p>
<p>唯一的一条是孔肖吟禁止张语格在她里面射。张语格对此颇有微词但也不得不接受，她不喜欢带套，因此高潮往往是在孔肖吟的嘴里或者胸间来临。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这种床事戛然而止在张语格高三的那一年。那天晚上她和孔肖吟做了三次，两个人在床上昏天黑地，第二天早晨张语格莫名被心悸扰醒，一看枕边空空荡荡。</p>
<p>张语格很难理解她为什么离开，也很难理解为什么她走的如此干净。</p>
<p>孔肖吟走之后张语格三番五次撬开了她家门进去。她的东西几乎没带走，人却不知所踪。张语格躺在当初做过的床上自慰，窗帘整个拉起来，房间里晦暗不明，张语格看着手心残留的白色精液，随手抹在床单上。</p>
<p>走之前张语格把床单打包扔在街角的垃圾桶里。顺带着给孔肖吟家被她撬烂的门换了把锁，钥匙就别在腰上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当然后来张语格也没能想到还能再见。</p>
<p>说起来很好笑，上一次相见两个人还是赤裸相对，这一次孔肖吟已经成了别人的女朋友。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>张语格分化后长的很快，个子眼看就超了一米七，成绩随着孔肖吟的离开也水涨船高，高考完后家里一拍手，给她报上了顶尖的军事学校。</p>
<p>张语格倒是无所谓，这学校打着顶尖的幌子，招进来的倒大部分是有点关系的富家子弟。学风谈不上多好也没有多坏，少爷们跟其他人也玩不到一起，井水不犯河水的，张语格勉勉强强算小半个富贵人家，不过跟同寝的戴萌比起来就小巫见大巫了。</p>
<p>戴萌从小就是实打实的少爷的命，嘴里衔着玉出生都不够形容，骨子里淌的血都是金贵的。纵然戴萌小时候再怎么胡作非为，女朋友变着法儿的换也没影响她的前途，从小到大最委屈的事情就是在外地的大学没有单间，只好憋屈的跟张语格同寝。</p>
<p>不过小少爷最大的优点就是直爽，情绪来的快去的也快，开头两天还跟张语格摆臭脸耍少爷脾气，没一周就要跟张语格穿一条裤子，视如亲生兄弟。</p>
<p>其实张语格对戴萌怎样都没意见，戴萌成天出去遛鸟瞎混，她一个人在寝室也过的自在，多了个戴萌就当多了个收音机，整天在她耳边叭叭叭的也挺有人情味。</p>
<p>偶尔小少爷晚上出去猎艳也捎上她，有个戴萌在旁边，女孩子多的都恨不得往身上贴，张语格几乎不用说话都能抱的美人归。不过张语格对此兴趣也不大，总共去的次数还没十个手指头多。</p>
<p>倒不是说要为了走了八百年的孔肖吟守身如玉，就是其他的omega真的，没那味。</p>
<p>戴萌平时看不上寝室的床，往往就是带了妹妹去开总统套。张语格很支持这种行为，她也不想睡觉的时候旁边还有两个逼人做爱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>唯一一次破例，就是孔肖吟。</p>
<p>当天晚上张语格上完自习回寝，刚打开房门就看见经年不见的孔肖吟正端端正正坐在戴萌桌前抹口红。</p>
<p>寝室里充斥着浓郁的信息素，床上乱成一滩，很明显是刚经历过激烈的性爱。</p>
<p>孔肖吟听见门开了，转过头去看她。四目相对，比尴尬来的更快的是下体的反应。孔肖吟的信息素她实在是熟的不能再熟，以至于多年未见，最先兴奋起来的是张语格的腺体。</p>
<p>好在戴萌此时从洗手间冲了出来，裤子都还没拉好，看见张语格来了就冲她嘿嘿一笑，说这是我女朋友，漂亮吧。</p>
<p>张语格僵硬的点头。戴萌大大咧咧的也没注意到她异常的反应，转头就凑到孔肖吟那边去讨巧。张语格仿佛行尸走肉，放下包直冲洗手间。</p>
<p>张语格脑袋乱成一团，在洗手间做了四次心理建设才敢走出去。出了门也没敢往戴萌那边看，仓皇钻进了床帘里面。</p>
<p>“哎兄弟。”戴萌还在外面冲她喊，张语格探了个脑袋出来，看见她快快乐乐的坐在孔肖吟腿上，“就今晚一次，不介意吧？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>三</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当天夜里张语格辗转反侧愣是睡不着，想到最后也不管明天还有考试了，就偷摸着掀起一点床帘往外偷窥。</p>
<p>戴萌整个人都挂在孔肖吟身上了。小少爷手里拿着书也不看，光顾着偷香，完了还要跟孔肖吟撒娇：“姐姐，我看不下去嘛。”</p>
<p>孔肖吟心里明镜似的：“看不下去就不看嘛。”</p>
<p>“那明天还有考试怎么办？”戴萌瘪瘪嘴往她身上躺。</p>
<p>“哎呦，”孔肖吟笑起来，轻轻揪住戴萌的耳朵吹了口气，“我们小戴还怕考试啊。”</p>
<p>戴萌就有点受不了了，手不安分的往孔肖吟身上钻。孔肖吟也由着她，装乖乖女：“干嘛呢，旁边还有人呢。”</p>
<p>“没事儿，我兄弟……”戴萌咕哝了两句就去索吻，两个人从桌前抱着一路吻到床边，戴萌兴致来了，抱起孔肖吟扔到床上，整个人压了过去。</p>
<p>“嗯……”孔肖吟被亲的意乱情迷，由着戴萌解开衣服。戴萌一手握着她的乳，一手往下面探，裙子被随便扯下来，戴萌猴急的把涨起来的腺体顶着孔肖吟，问：“喜欢我这么顶你吗。”</p>
<p>孔肖吟仰起脖子任她亲：“嗯…喜欢……”</p>
<p>“那再做一次好不好？”戴萌明知故问。</p>
<p>孔肖吟伸手摸了摸她的下体，媚眼如丝：“少爷想怎么都可以呀。”</p>
<p>戴萌一下被刺激到了，不由分说拉开裤子就往里面撞，孔肖吟的小穴里还留着刚射进去的精液，操起来舒服的不行。戴萌爽的叫了一声，往前倾去啃咬孔肖吟的锁骨，边咬还边骂：“宝贝，你怎么这么骚？都不清一下的？就等我再来操你？”</p>
<p>孔肖吟勾着手揽住戴萌的头，顺着她的心意往下说：“没有……是你射的太多了……”</p>
<p>“婊子，”戴萌越操越激动，“你被几个alpha上过了？嗯？怎么这么会？”</p>
<p>孔肖吟拿手去够未掩上的床帘，夜风把帘子吹的飘飘荡荡，她几次想抓都没能够着。“真没有呀，哈嗯…小戴，你是…嗯…第一个……”</p>
<p>孔肖吟细瘦白嫩的双腿缠上戴萌的腰，勾着她干自己。戴萌简直操红了眼，精囊打在孔肖吟粉嫩的两侧软肉上，撞击声音大的令人发指。孔肖吟叫的喘不过气，哭叫着求她。</p>
<p>戴萌不管不顾，一下一下往更深处顶弄，最后索性拿手掐着孔肖吟的脖子，逼着她挨操：“叫老公！”</p>
<p>“嗯…老公，慢一点嘛…”孔肖吟整个人被干的发抖，丝毫提不起力气抗衡。咽喉被戴萌一只手掌控着，窒息和快感破坏了她所有的感官，她是在空中的提线木偶，飞速下坠的恐慌感搅乱了她。</p>
<p>仅剩的和人世的连接来源于戴萌埋在她体内抽插的腺体。</p>
<p>“不要不要……啊……”戴萌本来虚握着她脖子的手逐渐发力，在她孱弱的花穴里猛的几下挺弄。高潮来的又快又急，小穴猛然收缩，戴萌猝不及防这一下，被夹的射了出来。</p>
<p>片刻失神后，孔肖吟又笑起来，撩开被汗水打湿的额前碎发：“小少爷，你不行啊。”</p>
<p>“呸，”戴萌气喘吁吁，正费力把射完的腺体拿出来，听了这句话又捅了进去，“你说谁不行？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>两人几乎忘了隔壁床上还有个张语格。</p>
<p>张语格在自己床上被逼着观赏了一场真人性爱。硬邦邦的腺体已经涨到极限，从进门开始就没软下来过。</p>
<p>狗东西。张语格在心里大骂，一面飞速套弄着自己的腺体。她闭上眼睛，耳边是孔肖吟娇滴滴的叫床声音，一时间又坠入那个夏天，在操孔肖吟的不是戴萌，而是她自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看得出来戴萌对孔肖吟这个女朋友很是满意。说句实话，没有人会对孔肖吟不满意。长得漂亮人又乖，床上也足够勾人，不管是带出去还是在家金屋藏娇都是美滋滋的。</p>
<p>小少爷是真把张语格当兄弟，三番五次在寝室把孔肖吟夸的天花乱坠，甚至于乐意和张语格分享她们性爱的细节。张语格表面上嗯嗯嗯的应和，心里早把这两人骂了个狗血淋头。除此之外，戴萌又莫名其妙的喜欢上了在寝室做爱。用她自己的话说，没想到小一点的床上做起来也别有一番风味。</p>
<p>还好戴萌还留着一点良心，都是选着张语格不在的时间才来寝室乱搞。张语格心里明白，也成天泡在寝室外，不到关门时间绝不回去睡觉。遗憾的是寝室太小信息素味太浓，每回张语格打开门都会被孔肖吟留下的味道狠狠刺激一番。</p>
<p>张语格也没办法，只能在心里求戴萌赶紧腻了分手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>四</p>
<p> </p>
<p>事情转机出现的恰到好处。</p>
<p>那天孔肖吟和戴萌刚刚做完，戴萌还躺在床上抽着烟回神，家里一个电话打来说什么有个远房老爷子快不行了，让戴萌赶紧滚回去送人。戴萌本来还想再跟孔肖吟腻歪一会儿，无奈老东西还算有点权势，她虽然看不顺眼也不得不去送一程后事。她的事后烟落了空，只得提了裤子火速收拾走人。临走前她看了眼还累的瘫在床上歇息的孔肖吟，孔肖吟挥挥手说你先走吧，我躺一会儿自己打车回去。戴萌在孔肖吟脸上狠狠香了一口，说宝贝儿委屈你了。</p>
<p>结果戴萌前脚刚出去，张语格后脚就进了寝室。</p>
<p>张语格刚推开门就一阵晕眩。空调打的很低，孔肖吟半倚在床头，身上就搭了条薄被。身上的潮红还没来得及褪下去，浑圆雪白的胸只堪堪被掩住一半，上面零零散散落着吻痕。</p>
<p>张语格脚步发麻，踉踉跄跄的拐到自己桌前坐下，开始深呼吸。孔肖吟听见门响，费了半天力气才支起眼皮往隔壁看了一眼，正撞上张语格忍耐不住，微微侧着身子去偷瞄她。</p>
<p>偷窥被前女友撞破，张语格尴尬的简直想自缢身亡。她赶紧调整坐姿，眼观鼻鼻观心，就差大诵佛经自证清白。</p>
<p>孔肖吟看她这个样子觉得好笑，就随便披了件戴萌的衬衫，从床上爬下来走到张语格身边，捏捏小孩的红透的耳朵：“怎么，不记得姐姐了？”</p>
<p>张语格深吸一口气，仰起头看她：“……”</p>
<p>“怎么还是个小哑巴呀。”孔肖吟漫不经心的笑，“戴萌那么吵，怎么一点话痨都没传染给你。”</p>
<p>“不许提她。”张语格听见这个名字就气不打一处来。</p>
<p>“为什么呀？”孔肖吟眨巴眨巴眼睛，一脸无辜的问，“就因为她上了我？”孔肖吟的手从她耳朵边滑下，一路从衣领游走下来，最后点了点她挺起来的腺体，“可是你也上过我呀。”</p>
<p>张语格要被孔肖吟气疯了，像头发怒的小狮子一样吼：“别碰我！”</p>
<p>“啧。”孔肖吟不以为意，右手拇指指腹擦过张语格的唇，“好凶哦。”她俯下身，低低的在张语格耳边说：“跟五年前一个样子。那天你也是这样，一点都不让我动。”</p>
<p>“乖，”孔肖吟伸手把张语格抱住，语气软的滴水，“呼噜呼噜毛，吓不着。”</p>
<p>久远的记忆在脑中轰然炸开，张语格被抱在孔肖吟温暖的胸间，几乎呼吸不畅。闷热。张语格想。一模一样的闷热。</p>
<p>腺体已经硬到发痛，眼里鼻中完完全全是她最熟悉的味道。张语格迷茫的伸出手，抚上孔肖吟光滑的脊背，沿着突起的脊椎一路下去，最后探进臀缝间。</p>
<p>孔肖吟的花穴周围还留着一片泥泞，乱七八糟的液体让软肉的缝间摸起来极为顺滑。张语格把手指探进去来回拨弄，惹得孔肖吟娇喘了两声。</p>
<p>张语格嫌被困在椅子里憋屈，索性学着戴萌把孔肖吟拦腰抱起扔到床上。孔肖吟整个人栽倒在床铺间，仰起头委屈巴巴的望着张语格。张语格喘了口气，把裤子脱了下来，腺体昂扬翘起，直挺挺的对着孔肖吟炫耀。</p>
<p>“长大了嘛小孩。”孔肖吟勾唇一笑。张语格没说话，爬上床随手扯掉她身上的衣衫，压抑许久的信息素沉沉的压上来。孔肖吟哼了两声，腰软的不成样子，湿漉漉的眼睛对着张语格撒娇：“好阿格，姐姐吃不下你啦。”</p>
<p>张语格被挑逗的快要炸了，她抬手把孔肖吟翻了个身，摁住她不安分的臀，将腺体顶在她潮湿的臀缝间磨蹭，嘴里也开始不干不净的哄她：“大才好呢……姐姐什么都吃得下…”</p>
<p>孔肖吟还想再躲，手机却响了起来，她低头一看，却是戴萌打过来的。孔肖吟本来想按掉，转了转眼睛，还是转头对张语格晃了晃手机，无辜的发问：“好阿格，能不能等等再操我呀？我对象给我打电话啦。”</p>
<p>张语格青筋暴跳，伸手就要去抢她的手机。孔肖吟身子向前趴，直接把电话接起，对着张语格挺立的腺体晃动着雪臀，挑衅的看着她。</p>
<p>“喂？小戴……”</p>
<p>她的声音媚得滴水，张语格气到肝颤，想都没想，直接狠狠压着她的屁股干了进去。</p>
<p>孔肖吟回头无声瞪了他一眼，那头戴萌还是那个吊儿郎当的少爷语气，“喂宝贝？回去了吗？”</p>
<p>张语格在她身后一下下用力操干，耻骨相撞间发出“啪啪”的动静，孔肖吟咬着唇，“嗯……刚到家呢……”</p>
<p>说完，又忍着呻吟嗔她，“少爷忙完了嘛？我一个人回去的……好累哦……”</p>
<p>戴萌在那边被一群道貌岸然的中年人围着，里面老头子还没走，这帮狗东西已经为了留下来的财产争的面红耳赤了。戴萌捂着半边耳朵，外面的声音已经吵到快听不清孔肖吟的话，只是听她娇滴滴的语气就开心得不得了，“对不起嘛宝贝。这次真的是没办法，下次我开我的超跑送你回去好不好？保准把我们宝贝送到床上舒舒服服的躺着……”</p>
<p>“好啊…我们小少爷真会疼人，……”孔肖吟被干的浑身酥麻，小穴不受控制的涌出粘稠的体液，身后的张语格狠狠哆嗦了一下。她越说越动情，“最爱你啦……”</p>
<p>张语格在后面操干，心里的嫉妒跟火烧一样，臀部一次一次的撞她，根本控制不住力道，张语格俯身，揉着孔肖吟水一样晃荡的柔软胸脯，咬牙骂她，“……闭嘴！你不许爱她！说你爱我！”</p>
<p>孔肖吟还没有挂断戴萌的电话，被张语格干得几乎支撑不住身体，“呜……我爱你嘛……”</p>
<p>戴萌在电话里几乎怀疑自己听错了，以为孔肖吟是在跟自己表白，怔了下才激动地回应，“宝贝儿！我也爱你！他妈的我恨不得现在就回去操你……这老不死的早不死晚不死，偏偏今天死了，真他妈的晦气！……“</p>
<p>“……那你就想象你在干我嘛，…我一个人在家里，好无聊……嗯……”</p>
<p>戴萌整个人被勾的不行：“你等等我宝贝儿，等我找个没人的屋子……我们语爱好不好？”</p>
<p>张语格听见她的话，几乎要炸了，一手掐上孔肖吟的后颈，在她耳边低吼，“还不快挂电话？！你要被我干着让她射吗？”</p>
<p>孔肖吟舔舔嘴唇，干脆把手机点开免提，然后扔得远远的，不再刻意压抑呻吟：“小戴，小少爷…快进来……”</p>
<p>戴萌的声音隔了一会儿才响起，“来了，别急……宝贝放松点，让我进去……”</p>
<p>胯下的小穴确实紧，张语格深有体会，她红着眼掐着孔肖吟的腰一次次挺送，孔肖吟得水多到泛滥，顺着她的腿汩汩往下流，沾湿了她膝下的床单，粗大的腺体不断蹂躏她的花穴，连带起一片飞溅的透明体液。</p>
<p>交合处的媚肉微微横翻，孔肖吟还嫌不够，“老公…快点嘛……“</p>
<p>“喜欢吗宝贝儿，我在狠狠干你呢，爽不爽？”</p>
<p>孔肖吟咬着手指，媚眼如丝地回头看着张语格，回答戴萌的话，不知道到底是在鼓励谁，“嗯……好爽……老公好棒……”</p>
<p>“宝贝儿，你好紧，好热，我要被你夹射了……唔。“</p>
<p>孔肖吟撅起嘴，朝着张语格眯起水盈盈的眸子，“嗯…亲亲我好不好，亲亲我……”</p>
<p>戴萌那边“好啊”话音未落，张语格就俯身吻了过来，孔肖吟咬弄着她的唇舌，仔仔细细的舔弄，张语格腺体操着她的力道越来越狠，孔肖吟小穴难耐的持续收缩，咬得她舒爽到尾椎一麻。</p>
<p>“操我好不好……嗯……”</p>
<p>戴萌狠狠套弄了自己十几下，终于泄了出来，“我射了宝贝儿……哈……”</p>
<p>孔肖吟的高潮即将来临，她声音不稳地在张语格的冲刺里呻吟，“我也到了…啊……”</p>
<p>张语格在射精的边缘一把将孔肖吟翻过身子，扭过她的脸亲吻，顺势将戴萌的电话毫不留情地挂断。</p>
<p>张语格高大的身躯覆上来，孔肖吟借着床帘缝中透出的微光，看见她的眼睛通红。</p>
<p>她喘着气笑起来，指尖去提她的唇角，“阿格，你笑笑呀……”</p>
<p>张语格再次狠狠贯穿了她，压着她的肩膀死命抽送，孔肖吟偏过头，断断续续的呻吟。她的手攀附上张语格光裸的脊背，凑上去在她肩胛上咬了一口。</p>
<p>张语格闷哼一声，偏头继续来吻她，孔肖吟承受着张语格时隔数年姗姗来迟的性爱，在她越来越激烈的加速射精里，对上张语格倒映着她面容的专注眼眸，轻声哄她，“阿格……不要再生气啦……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>五</p>
<p> </p>
<p>大部分时间张语格都很难理解孔肖吟这个人。</p>
<p>比如她当年为什么一走了之。比如她怎么会和戴萌混在一起。比如她到底是怎么混进学校的alpha寝室。</p>
<p>张语格从小话就不多。有些事情当时没有问出口，后面想想也就不再提起。</p>
<p>也只是不去提起。</p>
<p>戴萌这段时间忙着跟家里人跑东跑西，在叔父辈手里争老爷子留下的权，加上新鲜劲过了，也没之前那么黏孔肖吟。孔肖吟后面几次来宿舍拜访，只有张语格孤零零的在里面看书。</p>
<p>孔肖吟不识趣的黏上去，把小孩手里的书翻的哗哗作响：“看什么呢。”她转头对着张语格的鼻子亲了一口，“有姐姐好看吗？”</p>
<p>张语格偏着头看她：“有啊。”孔肖吟气的哼哼了两句，又拉着她的手玩：“天天待在里面不嫌闷啊？陪我出去玩呗。”</p>
<p>“你想去哪？”张语格合上书。</p>
<p>“要吃晚饭啦。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>张语格在衣柜里扯了件小西服套上，又规规矩矩的扣好。孔肖吟顺手从戴萌那边翻了条领带出来，站在她身前给她乖乖系好。</p>
<p>张语格喉咙发紧，咳嗽了两声。孔肖吟装作没听见，满意的把温莎结紧了又紧：“走吧，小帅哥。”</p>
<p>出了校门，张语格伸手拦了辆车。的士不疾不徐的停在路边，张语格护着孔肖吟的头让她先上，想了想还是选择也坐在后排。“还挺懂哦。”孔肖吟逗小猫一般去挠张语格的下巴，被小孩一手拍掉。孔肖吟也不恼，笑嘻嘻的吩咐司机去饭店。</p>
<p>平心而论，这家店的口味着实不错。张语格叉着鹅肝，小口小口的往嘴里送，眼睛倒是没离开过对面的人。</p>
<p>孔肖吟今天穿了身吊带长裙，珊瑚红的裙摆扑曳而下，一直拖到脚踝。细瘦的肩上搭着裙带，随意系起，零零落落的散在后背。</p>
<p>……后背。张语格垂下头，这件裙类晚礼服样式，后背干脆的裁开，孔肖吟漂亮的脊背大大方方的展露，和鲜红的绸缎揉在一起。再往下就是不可见的深渊。</p>
<p>张语格深吸一口气，放下刀叉，抿了抿嘴唇。孔肖吟刚刚尝了口干红，唇印留在杯沿：“怎么啦？不喜欢？”说完向前倾身去够张语格的餐，试了一口：“这不挺好的吗……”</p>
<p>孔肖吟的衣领正正开到胸前，张语格稍稍抬眼就能望见她形状漂亮的双乳，蛰伏在裙下，是笼中振振欲飞的白鸽。</p>
<p>张语格没让孔肖吟缩回到原本的座位上，她一手抓住孔肖吟，快速说：“跟我来一下。”孔肖吟的手腕被她捏的发痛，跌跌撞撞的起身，高跟鞋擦过桌角。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>洗手间内的灯光打下一片惨淡的白，落在孔肖吟眼间眉上，投下阴影成为只有半只翅膀的孱弱的蝶，伴着呼吸在两人的脸间发抖。</p>
<p>她逃不出去。张语格俯身亲吻那只蝴蝶。孔肖吟细碎的喘息漏出来，张语格另一只手覆盖上她的唇舌，警告道：不许出声。</p>
<p>洗手间的大门被推开，进来一阵匆匆的脚步声。张语格略带警示的望了孔肖吟一眼，手指往她的喉里探，跟她柔滑的舌纠缠。</p>
<p>孔肖吟被张语格弄的难受，她哀求的看张语格，张语格俯视她的双眼，把手指抽离口腔。</p>
<p>“唔……”上方刚才得以解放，张语格又直接撩开她的裙摆，把湿漉漉的手指往小穴里蛮横捅去。手指经过口腔的润滑，毫不费力就挤开她紧致的甬道。张语格的指尖一点一点往前开拓，仔细感受她的每一处褶皱。</p>
<p>“阿格，干嘛呀……”孔肖吟被alpha的信息素纠缠的浑身无力，后背靠着冰凉的瓷砖才勉强支撑着站立。</p>
<p>张语格没说话，在她小穴里捣弄了几次后抽出手指，沾满体液的手覆上孔肖吟软陷的腰肢，强迫她转身面对墙壁。张语格把大腿横插进孔肖吟双腿间，不让她的小穴合拢。她一只手抵着孔肖吟的肩，死死将她按在墙上，另一只手匆匆解开裤子，掏出已经耸立的腺体。</p>
<p>孔肖吟猛一触到冰凉的瓷砖，冷的打了个哆嗦。与此同时张语格直接将腺体捅了进来，热得发烫的腺体在花穴里面长驱直入，孔肖吟经不住刺激，拼命咬住嘴唇才压抑住哭叫。</p>
<p>张语格在她身后狠狠操弄，腺体顶到最深处，敏感点被反复碾压，孔肖吟抖的站不住，一手拉着张语格的衣角乞求。张语格费力把她整个人撑着抵在墙上，腰腹挺动着发力。交合处的水渍流的到处都是，张语格随手抹了一把，在孔肖吟身上涂开。</p>
<p>“姐姐，”张语格故意在她后颈处舔吻，惹的她腺体不断受到刺激，身下的花穴咬的更紧，“你水好多。”</p>
<p>“是不是想我了，嗯？”张语格一把捞起孔肖吟，直接把她抱起来背靠墙上，“你自己看看好不好。”张语格按着孔肖吟的头去看，粗长的腺体在泥泞粉嫩的穴口不断进出，偶尔随着体液滑出来，张语格逼着孔肖吟眼睁睁的看她怎么把腺体整根吞入。视觉刺激让孔肖吟耳根都涨的通红，她抖着声音哀求：“阿格，不要，放开我……”</p>
<p>张语格不去理会，一下比一下操的深入。孔肖吟攀在她身上，这样的姿势让张语格进入的更深更猛，孔肖吟浑身都透着情欲的绯红，稍微触碰就能让她高潮。</p>
<p>“阿格，妹妹，呜…宝宝，求求你，快点……”孔肖吟几乎口不择言的胡乱叫着。她想要张语格的一个吻，伸手扯住她的领带把她拖过来。</p>
<p>张语格喉咙再度发紧，被系好的领带死死箍住她的脖颈。</p>
<p>那根戴萌的领带。</p>
<p>张语格忽然泄了气，一口咬住孔肖吟后颈的腺体上了个临时标记，接着就松手把孔肖吟扔了下去，同时抽出自己的还挺着的腺体。孔肖吟猛然失去支撑，后背砸在墙上，扶着旁边的挂钩才勉强没倒下去。张语格握着腺体，对着孔肖吟泫然欲泣的脸上下套弄，几秒钟之后喷溅出白色的精液，洒的孔肖吟脸上胸上到处都是。</p>
<p>张语格射完，一句话也没说，只是沉默的擦干净自己的腺体。孔肖吟无力的瘫软在地上，被干的泪眼朦胧，眼见着张语格要走：“阿格，好阿格！不要走，再，再做一会儿，……”她咬着下唇，脸红的快要滴血，“我还没…还没有……呜……”</p>
<p>张语格饶有兴致的打量她，这是很少见的——孔肖吟少见的失了态。张语格收拾好自己的裤子，一把扯掉领带，随手扔下，头也不回的走出了卫生间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>六</p>
<p> </p>
<p>戴萌接到电话的时候人还在酒吧，边上吵吵闹闹的。</p>
<p>“喂？宝贝儿怎么啦？”戴萌躺在卡座的沙发上，笑嘻嘻的搂着旁边的漂亮妹妹。</p>
<p>孔肖吟整个人虚弱的不行。她一个人从洗手间慢慢挪回餐位，要不是张语格刚给她上了标记，恐怕这会儿已经被闻着味儿来的alpha强行抱走了。侍者告诉她已经接过账了，孔肖吟点点头表示知道，从包里摸出手机打了个电话。</p>
<p>戴萌在那边听见孔肖吟的声音都在抖，一颗心直接提到嗓子眼，急匆匆的甩下妹妹就往外跑，一面对着电话吼：“定位发我！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>戴萌的车开过来的时候，孔肖吟已经在店门口蹲了有一会儿了。她穿着高跟鞋，又刚刚被上过，实在是没有力气站起身。狼狈就狼狈吧。孔肖吟想。</p>
<p>戴萌一把打死方向盘，车压着线停下。她撞开车门，大跨步走过去把孔肖吟捞了起来。孔肖吟软软的趴在她身上喘气。戴萌贴身抱着她，一股子alpha的气味直冲鼻腔，戴萌几乎愣住了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“到底怎么回事？”戴萌把孔肖吟甩在副驾驶，关上车顶棚，一把掰过她的脸，“你怎么会有张语格的标记？！……”</p>
<p>孔肖吟提起最后一点力气笑了笑，像往常一样撒娇：“就是那样呀。……张语格把我上啦……”她眨眨眼，“也不是第一次啦。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>戴萌一脚踹开寝室门，果然看见张语格正站在桌前神定气闲的吹头发。戴萌拖着孔肖吟进了门，张口就对张语格骂骂咧咧：“你他妈有病吧？”</p>
<p>张语格关掉吹风机，看着孔肖吟：“……”</p>
<p>她马上就明白过来。孔肖吟在报复她。</p>
<p>戴萌看着张语格还是一副哑巴样子，气得跳脚：“你他妈说话啊！你……”</p>
<p>张语格打断了她的话：“是她先勾引的我。”又补充到，“你不在宿舍的时候。”</p>
<p>戴萌觉得一阵天旋地转，扭头去看孔肖吟。孔肖吟撑着桌子勉强站着，接收到戴萌那个暴躁而不可置信的眼神，于是故意咬起下嘴唇装可怜：“小戴，你不相信我吗？……是她，她先……我才……”说着还一点点释放着自己的信息素，混杂着张语格的味道，一下子让戴萌红了眼。</p>
<p>“你们这两个……狗东西……他妈的，都不是什么好货！”戴萌伸手把孔肖吟拽到身边来，一口咬住孔肖吟皮下的腺体，狠狠注入自己的信息素，“孔肖吟，…你这个婊子……你怎么对得起我！”</p>
<p>孔肖吟吃痛的呜咽出声，湿漉漉的眼望着张语格，对她无声的做着口型：阿格，救救我。</p>
<p>戴萌一把将孔肖吟放倒在床上，欺身压上去，把她的两只手一起钳在头顶，故意用膝盖去顶她虚弱的下身：“嗯？……你怎么也不说话？…我看你就是欠操……”说完戴萌就把腺体顶在她的穴口，“最后一遍，为什么？”</p>
<p>孔肖吟被戴萌捏的发痛，红肿的眼睛立刻又氤氲上水汽，“对不起，小戴，对不起……呜……我真的……”</p>
<p>戴萌气的大骂一句，蛮横的把腺体捅进花穴里。孔肖吟刚才在饭店里还没来得及清理，此刻身下的小穴还湿哒哒的在往外流水，戴萌原本以为该生涩的甬道竟然异常湿热，她愣了愣才反应过来：“婊子！你怎么敢！……你还在为她流水！”</p>
<p>孔肖吟双手被戴萌控制着，此刻为人鱼肉，纵使想做点什么也毫无办法。她难受的扭着腰，嘴上呜呜咽咽的说不出话。</p>
<p>张语格站在旁边看两个人激烈的做爱，信息素和话语已经刺激的她下身挺立。她看孔肖吟似乎还想辩解什么，于是跨步到床前解开裤带：“闭嘴。”</p>
<p>口腔中被猝不及防的塞入异物，张语格的腺体上还残留着少许她即将干涸的体液。腥味让她的食道收缩了一下，下意识的想吐掉嘴里的腺体。</p>
<p>张语格被她吞吐的动作取悦，挺身又把腺体往更深处捅了捅。孔肖吟上颚的褶皱很好的再现了花穴里面的感受，湿润的喉咙更是爽的张语格头皮发麻：“你是不是就想像这样？”张语格抓着她的头，带动口腔前后移动模拟抽插，“想很多人一起干你才满足？”</p>
<p>孔肖吟慌乱的摇头，极力想要吐出腺体。舌尖在顶端的精孔上擦过，张语格触电似的抖了一下，命令道：“不准吐出来！继续舔！”</p>
<p>戴萌在床后操弄着孔肖吟的小穴，看着她同时还在帮张语格口交，简直气急败坏，腰上发了狠，也顾不得平时床上那些什么破姿势技巧了，只管埋头猛干。孔肖吟的身体还留恋着刚才张语格没给她的高潮，因此戴萌一进来就急不可耐的咬住她粗大的腺体狠狠吮吸。戴萌身下几乎快要涨裂，红着眼睛往里干，十来下之后就射了出来。</p>
<p>“操你妈，你怎么这么会吸……”戴萌气喘吁吁的退出来，冲着孔肖吟骂。</p>
<p>张语格听见戴萌的话，笑了笑把腺体抽出来，俯下身捏着孔肖吟的嘴巴咬了一下：“问你呢。”说完她也爬上床，拍了戴萌一巴掌：“让开。我来。”</p>
<p>戴萌瞪了她一眼，挪到床头就去亲孔肖吟。孔肖吟拿手去推她，戴萌挥手打掉她的抗拒：“滚开，给我口。”说完把刚疲软下去的腺体在孔肖吟脸上剐蹭，还炫耀似的抽打了两下。</p>
<p>张语格没作声，把还沾满口水的腺体往小穴里面捅。孔肖吟的穴里刚被戴萌射的满满当当的，张语格就着精液往里顶，一滑就进去。孔肖吟刚空虚不久的甬道又被满满塞住，满足的呻吟没压抑住，戴萌听的受不了，把腺体顶在孔肖吟上颚：“舔到我射出来。”</p>
<p>张语格下身的操干不停，又往前去咬孔肖吟涨红的乳粒。她围着孔肖吟饱满的胸一圈圈舔吻，深红的印记很快在她身上显现，跟其他部位的雪白形成强烈对比，高调的预示着占有。</p>
<p>戴萌很快被孔肖吟弄的腰眼酸软，索性把腺体拿出来自己套弄，眼睛死死盯着孔肖吟上半身遍布的吻痕，心里气的一塌糊涂，恶狠狠的去咬孔肖吟瘦弱的锁骨：“你到底被几个人上过？啊？第一个上你的人到底是谁？”</p>
<p>孔肖吟吃痛，生理眼泪不断涌出，敏感点还在被张语格不断顶弄，她几乎是意乱情迷的说：“第一个……呜……是，是张语格……”</p>
<p>孔肖吟的话再耳边炸裂，张语格腰劲一松，不受控制的射了出来。戴萌也被她的话刺激到，重新拿腺体堵住她的嘴抽送，没几下就射了出来。</p>
<p>孔肖吟被戴萌射的满嘴都是，她费力吞下去一点，怯生生的看着两个人，小声的求饶。</p>
<p>“阿格……戴小少爷……”</p>
<p>戴萌射了两次，魂都像被抽走了，呆坐在床上半晌，听见孔肖吟的话才抬起头，茫然的看着张语格。</p>
<p>张语格把腺体在床单上仔细擦干净，没说话。</p>
<p>戴萌忽然笑了：“好像这样也挺好。”她抬起手邀请张语格，“下次还一起？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>